My Melody (Sting X Lucy)
by EmeraldStar642
Summary: Lucy get's kicked out of Team Natsu and is replaced by Lisanna, she meets Sting who convinces her become part of Sabertooth, but her mothers past is catching up to her and what is her realation to Zeref? (sorry i suck at summarys but my first FF so please R&R) CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED AND CHANGED! SLIGHTLY
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Cold shoulder **_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I entered the guild and quickly went to sit down at the only open table. As I glanced around the room I saw Team Natsu at the bar laughing as usual, except I wasn't with them. This had been going on for the last 8 months, in other words ever since Lisanna had come back._** (A.N THEY'VE ALREADY HAD THE 7 YEAR TIME SKIP AND S-CLASS EXAM)**_

I sighed I'm in love with Natsu I really am, but he ignored me when I tried to confess. I can understand why he did it I mean his childhood friend just came back from the dead but everyone in the guild has started to ignore me too, except Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy, Juvia, Master and the exceeds.

As I'm lost in thought the guilds door suddenly swing open and Levy, Gajeel and Juvia come in 'probably just finished their job' I thought. As they walk in I see Romeo, Wendy & Charla enter also back from their job. I see Levy scan the room looking for me so I give a small smile and a slight wave. Her and Gajeels eyes narrow as they see that im sitting alone. She rushes over to me and glares at everyone else in the room. I tap her shoulder to get her attention as Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy & Charla sit down, and shake my head, she sighs but stops glaring at everyone.

* * *

**Time Skip: Lucy gets ready to go home still Lucy P.O.V **

Team Natsu makes their way towards me along with Lisanna and I can see from Gray's expression that he is pissed at what they are going to say I look down I finish packing up my stuff. "Hey Lucy" I look up to see Natsu with his arm around Lisanna's waist while Erza is standing beside them and Gray a little behind "we were wondering if you would mind if Lisanna joined Team Natsu?"

I shook my head to show that I wouldn't mind, for some reason I couldn't muster up enough courage to speak, when Erza elbowed Natsu and Lisanna said "What he means is that I'm is going to take your spot on the team as your too weak to do anything without help after all, all you do is hide behind your spirits."

I stood shock still as Erza said "You could use this time to train and get stronger" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I held them back giving them a fake smile "That's great I was thinking of going to train myself!" at that Natsu gave Gray a look that said 'I told you so', but Gray still didn't look convinced.

Lisanna turned and gave Natsu a full on french kiss. My brain took a second to completely process this before what was left of my heart shattered. What happened next made my blood boil as Lisanna turned and smirked, yes_ smirked _at me and said "oh, you didn't know we were dating did you?" with that she flounces out of the guild dragging the rest of Team Natsu with her.

After they left they tears started to fall and I collapsed onto the floor I cried. I don't know how long passed but it must have been a while because it was pitch black when Loke appeared "Princess..." he said sadly and picked up my bag and then gave me a hug which made me cry even harder he squeezed me tight before he lifted me up and carried me home.

* * *

**Time skip: Next day Lucy P.O.V **

I woke up and went to the mirror wearing my pink monkey pyjama's and I had to laugh I was a wreak. I sniffed, wiped my eyes dry and made up my mind. I finished writing the letters, got changed and left for the guild.

It was still early when I arrived at the guild and it seemed that only Master was there, as I made my way up to his office, I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down with a sad smile on my face as the memories ran through my head, starting with getting my pink Fairy Tail mark, covering the phantom incident and the Battle of Fairy Tail and finally stopping on last night.

"Hey squirt!" I jumped as I saw Laxus in the shadows "why are you crying?" I slowly lifted my hand to my face to find the tears streaming down my face "No reason" I could tell he didn't believe me so I continued "where have you been for the last year?"

He smiled "I was on a S-class job." I looked at him for a moment then said "Follow me I'm going to see the Master, you may want to come too."

**Laxus' P.O.V**

She looked at me as if trying to decide something when she said "Follow me I'm going to see the Master, you may want to come too." I studied her, Bunny Girl as Gajeel called her was rarely seen without a smile, the only I've seen her without a smile was when she is worried for her Nakama. I knew that this was serious so I followed her.

**Master's P.O.V**

I looked up to see Lucy walk in with Laxus in toe. I was surprised it was still early Mira was usually first in after me. Lucy shut the door behind her and stood with her back to it before walking up to sit in the chair in front of my desk. Behind her Laxus gave a grunt and went to sit in the only other chair in the room which happened to be in the corner behind me. I turned my attention back to Lucy who was sitting with her head down and fiddling with her hands. Realizing that this was serious I shot a questioning look at Laxus who just shrugged his shoulders showing that he had no idea what was wrong.

"Master?" I heard Lucy say tentatively "um, I'mreallysorrybutIcan't" she drew in a deep breath "takeitanymore-" I stopped her and had to smile at her rushed sentence till I understood what she said "What do you mean you can't take it?"

"well,..." she explained how she had been ignored by her Nakama (except for a few) and told that she was too weak to go on jobs with her friends! I was furious, completely furious how dare they do this to family!? I looked over to see Laxus shaking with anger aswell.

"Master, I think I'm going to quit the guild c-could yo-you pleas-se er-ase my m-mark?" at the end of the sentence we were both crying i nodded silently and waved my hand and her guild mark faded.

"Master I have one last request" she said when she finally gained control of herself "Don't tell anyone I've left until tonight ok? And when you do give them these." I took the envelopes' of her and saw some of the guild members names on them. I saw Laxus' name on one and flicked a glance in his direction, she must have noticed because she said "Not until tonight" I sighed and nodded to show I agreed

"But what about Cana and Gildarts they're away on a mission?" Lucy sighed " I would have liked have met them before I left but the letter will have to do." Lucy got up and walked towards me and gave me a hug "You will always be like a father to me more so than my own, but it's time for our goodbyes" she walked over to an unhappy Laxus while I struggled to hold back my tears "Smile ok? Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we won't see each other again. You were like a big brother to me you where there when I really needed it. I'll see you again, Bye" and with that she walked out of the office, out of Fairy Tail, and probably out of our lives. Laxus came over and put a comforting had on my shoulder as I realised that my precious daughter was gone.

_**OK Time For A Note**_

_**This is my very First Fan Fiction so I'm **_

_**not sure how it turned out **_

_**so I would really appreciate anything **_

_**people have to say! **_

_**COMMENT SOON 'CAUSE IF I THINK IT'S BACK I WON'T WRITE ANY MORE! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"I open thee, gate of the maiden, Virgo" I called when I finished packing my bags "Punishment Hime?" I sweat dropped thinking 'Why is that always her opening line?' I smiled at her and said "No punishment! Could you do me a favour and put all these bags except that one into storage in the celestial world?" I asked gesturing to my navy blue suitcase. "Of course Hime, will that be all?" she inquired I nodded my head and said my thanks.

After she left I glanced a my clock realising only had a 3 hour head start until Master told the guild what happened and where I went, I grabbed my suitcase and turned off all the lights. I knocked on the Land Lady's door and entered she looked up and asked what I was doing there "I'm leaving the apartment I'm going to travel for a while" the Land Lady thanked me and I left.

Finally I reached the train station and while waiting in line I realised that I didn't know where I was going to go. I studied the map that showed what stations I was able to travel to. I had stood there for 5 mins when my eyes kept going back to a strange name; Mousike 'I guess I may as well go there, no reason not to' I think as I go to buy my ticket.

I thanked the ticket seller and went to find a seat on the train. The train soon left the station, as we passed through the town tears started to slowly trickle down my cheeks as I remembered my friends, my Nakama, my family. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Time Skip: Night Time At The Guild - Levy's P.O.V**_

"Hey Gajeel, have you seen Lucy?" he looks around the guild before shaking his head "Team Natsu's not here maybe she's with them" I give him a full on death glare and see him flinch. I sigh "Sorry the 'thing' has me on edge" I don't know what to do Lucy's my best friend but I can't help her, I feel as if I'm going to cry when Gajeel pulls me into a big hug. Master comes out of his office and Gajeel calls out to him "Yo! Old man have you seen Lucy shrimp here is worried sick." I see Laxus move out of the shadows beside me and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Gramps" Laxus calls up to Master "its night, time to tell" Master looks at Romeo, Wendy, Charla, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel and me giving us a sad smile, then he turns to the rest of the guild and glares. As soon as he does you could hear a pin drop, sure Master has been angry before but he has never ever looked like he wished he didn't know us. He jumped down the stairs and says "The truth is tha-" he is interrupted by the town moving into Gildarts mode. The guilds doors are thrown open by Gildarts and Cana who storm up to Laxus and start shouting about some emergency. Master interrupts them with a single look and the guild becomes deadly quiet again.

"As I was saying Lucy came to me early this morning asking to quit the guild" there are gasps and shocked faces all around the room Wendy, Charla, Juvia, Cana and me have tears silently pouring down our faces as Master continues "and when I asked why she wanted to leave she told me how her BLOODY WELL **FAMILY** completely ignored her for 8 months and was also kicked off Team Natsu and replaced by Lisanna." No one moved we had never heard Master curse before.

"But you know what she did?" Master continues in a soft voice "she didn't blame you. She took the time to write every single one of you a letter." he turned to Laxus and asked for the letters, Laxus handed him a large package

_"Sorry for leaving without telling you, but I can't take it anymore. Last night I was kicked off Team Natsu and replaced by Lisanna, i guess it was because I'm weak but it still hurts and I don't think I can stand it. Even though you have ignored me it was still a lot of fun. And Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Charla & Lily I love you guys you stuck by me when everyone ignored me. I hope I'll see you again. By the way this bit is to Cana, Gildarts, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed & Evergreen; none of you have been here the past 8 months so I don't know if you would have ignored me too but I'll choose to believe other wise and hope yous would have stayed friends with me. _

When Master finished that paragraph Wendy, Charla, Juvia, Cana and me ran to each other bawling our eyes out. "Children, shall I read the next bit out loud It's a little letter to each of you?" we all said yes waiting to hear what was to be said Master sighed and started off

_**"Levy**: You are my best friend, no your like a sister I could tell you anything. But the time has come to part, don't worry though I will always think of you as my best friend. Oh and good luck with Gajeel I know you like him. ;) P.S My book is in the bottom of the package"  
_

When I heard that I turned bright red and hid behind Cana peeking out to sneak a look at Gajeel who looked shell-shocked.

_**"Gajeel**: Hey, thanks for everything your like a big brother to me. You stuck by me when nearly everyone else I know ignored me. And by the way hurry up and ask Levy out It's really obvious you like her. But if you ever hurt your nickname (scrap metal) well, ... it wont be just a nick name anymore. Bye bye maybe I'll see you on a mission!"  _

When I heard that Gajeel liked me I looked over to see two pink spots appear on his cheeks. I had to laugh when Gajeel flinched at Lucy's threat but it came out more as a hysterical sob.

_**"Juvia**: Look I know you think that I'm your romantic rival but I'm not! So don't worry about me I go for Gray! I'm rooting for you. You're a good friend I hope it all goes well for you." _

Juvia smiled at that but her tears started to flow harder

_**"Wendy**: My Wendy, . . . Your like a daughter to me I love you so very much. You were always kind to me, healed me and never made me feel weak, I'll miss you loads. Don't stop chasing after Romeo, I know you like him and he told me he likes you too!" _

Wendy blushed and looked at Romeo who came over and held her hand and rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

_**"Romeo**: Hurry up and ask Wendy out before she gives up on you and moves on. Oh and don't think about doing any of 'that stuff' until your older k? 'Cause if I come back some day and find her pregnant I'll take a butter knife and cut your groin (your manhood) so take good care of her."_

I saw every man in the room visable flinch at the threat

_**"Charla**: I know that you've started to crush on happy so hurry up so hurry up and say so before he stops giving you fish" _

Everyone in the guild shoots a surprised look at Charla, who hides behind Wendy's hair.

_** "Lily**__: Thanks for the support and comfort, but don't neglect yourself make sure you eat properly and don't overwork yourself"_

Lucy goes on about his health but he nods his head as if he's expecting it.

_**"Cana**: My big sister Cana, how I will miss your drunk statements by the time you get this I'll probably be long gone but hurry up and confess to 'him'! ok?" _

Cana turns bright red and bursts into tears crying on Gildarts' shoulder

_**"Gildarts**: Hey old man, yes I did call you old man take good care of the guild for me and make sure they don't blow up half of Magnolia Kay?"_

Gildarts looked offended at being called an old man, but I could tell he just wanted to punch something, and that something being Natsu's head.

_**"Laxus**: Hey, I know you probably want to go and hit Natsu now. Thanks for the thought but I don't want that (Well, maybe a little but that's beside the point) I know we got alone really well after the Battle of Fairy Tail and you were like a big brother to me"_

I looked at Laxus to find a small sad smile on his face. "Lucy has written to Team Natsu here so I'll skip it until they come back."

_**(Ok It's gonna take a long time to write them all out so I'm gonna skip then)**_

_"and finally Master: When I go to see you today I'll probably end up saying some of this but ah well. You are like a father to me a more kind-hearted, caring, loving, gentle than my own and I could go on and on about you and what you're like but what I really wanted to say was thank you for being my father" _

I looked over to see tears streaming down Masters face "She has written a little paragraph too it says:

_To everyone in the guild; when I first came here I had just run away from my father and thought that no one would care about me any more and now that I wasn't a Heartfilia I wasn't worth anything but you showed me I was wrong, you showed love for a weak girl like me with nothing to her name and made her apart of your family and for that I am forever grateful. No matter what happens and I will live by the rules of Fairy Tail 'Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live' Goodbye my family my our paths cross again, and even if they don't never forget that I will always cherish my time spent with you. _

_Love Lucy_

When Master finished the guild was completely silent, we stood like that with tears streaming down our faces. Finally the silence was broken by Romeo saying "Cheer up, this may not be what you want to hear but Lucy would hate us if we continued to stay gloomy she was happiest when the guild was happiest" People stared at he for a moment before nodding in agreement and moving off to sit down but the guild was still silent.

I had been lost in thought for a while when I heard Team Natsu coming towards the guild, they sounded happy. Suddenly a was furious how dare they be happy when it was their fault Lucy was gone, I looked over to see Juvia, Cana & Laxus all shaking in anger as well.

Team Natsu entered the guild and stopped as every one turned to stared at them. "Whats wrong? Oi answer," when every one ignored the Natsu turned to Gajeel "Scrap Metal Freak whats wrong?" when Gajeel didn't answer he turned to me "Whats wrong with everyone did Lucy do something again?" he said with a sigh. "SNAP!" four loud snaps echoed around the guild from Juvia, Cana, Laxus and me.

I slowly stood up followed by Juvia we both walked towards Team Natsu, when we reached them I slapped Natsu and Gray with all my might and heard Juvia do the same to Lisanna and Erza. I stood there for a minuet before I burst into tears and ran into Gajeel who hugged me in comfort. Behind me Juvia sank to the floor in front of Team Natsu and stayed there, Cana ran up to see if she was ok then turned to Natsu and kicked him so hard where the sun don't shine that I heard a 'CRACK'.

Gray was holding his cheek and turned to Master and asked what was going on, but before Master could say anything Laxus butted in and said in a deathly quite voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end "Lucy left the guild because every one ignored her and you kicked her off Team Natsu calling her weak" They stood shock still as every one started to cry again.

_**NOTE TIME! **_

_**ok thank yous so so so so so so so so **_

_**much for the Reviews. **_

_**I hope you like the chapter so please **_

_**R&R thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Sting Eucliffe**_

_**On The Train: STINGS P.O.V**_

I'm finally done my mission to exterminate a dark guild, now me and Lector are getting on the train to go back to sabertooth when I smell chocolate and strawberries. I sniff around to see where it's coming from, when I spot a blond-haired girl beside the only open seat, Lector gives the blond a quick look before shrugging his shoulders and climbing onto the chair then promptly falling asleep.

I slowly make my way forward and sit down beside her, I smile as I see her sleeping 'she looks sooo cute! wait, . . . did I just say cute?!' I take another look at her and see that she is actually really good-looking she has a nice face, and a great body, she is not stick skinny like everyone else but can still be classified as skinny and she has a nice amount of leverage at her breasts.

'My type of girl' I say to myself before I realise what I've said I mentally shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Excuse me I'm the train's driver and I need to tell you that due to some errors at the next station we won't departing for another 30 mins" I sigh half in relief and half in annoyance and turn back to the blond beside me only to find her awake, I look at her chocolate-brown eyes and feel a little warm inside, when I realise that, I gasp to myself 'I cant be in love can I?' I ask myself before dismissing the thought I the great Sting Eucliffe do not fall in love at first sight and certainly not with someone weak.

She slowly sits up rubbing her eyes and says "Hello, do you know where we are?" I smirk and say "Shouldn't you know, only someone reaaaalllllyyyy dumb would fall asleep and wake up not knowing where they are Blondie" at this she retorts "Hey you're a Blondie too!" I laugh a happy and not fake laugh for the first time in what feels like forever. Blondie gives me a glare for a minuet before joining in.

When we finish laughing I'm wiping tears from my eyes when she sticks out her hand "Nice to meet you I'm Lucy" and take her hand and tell her my name. I tell her we're still in Fiore and that the trains departure has been delayed. We sit in silence for a while before I ask "Why are you so sad?" she looks at me in shock and I give her my signature smirk before continuing with "I'm the light dragon slayer" she nods trying to swallow the news, when she does she explains all about what happened to her in Fairy Tail and I'm furious how dare they hurt my Lucy I mentally face plant before admitting that MIGHT have fallen for her.

"Lucy, I'm one of the twin dragons of Sabertooth and I think you should join our guild, but we may have to train you a bit before, is that ok?" she sits quietly for a while so quiet that I think she's going to decline my offer when she nods her head "You know what sting I might just do that, please take good care of me" I feel myself silently growl at Fairy Tail in protection of Lucy.

* * *

_**At The Guild: Gray's P.O.V**_

I stood in shock "What do you mean Lucy left the guild?" Natsu asked as he looked around at Levy, who just slapped me and Natsu, then at Juvia who had slapped Erza and Lisanna, Finally stopping at Cana who kicked him so hard in his manhood that I swore I heard a crack.

But to my surprise the one who answered was no other than Laxus "Exactly what it sounds like," he said "you kicked her off your Team and replaced her with that weakling" he points to Lisanna. I can't believe it, no I **DO** believe it I just don't want to. Beside me I hear Erza take a step forward "Is that true Master?" we all look towards Gramps awaiting an answer "Yes, you kicked your family off your team, some people ignored her and she could no longer take it; she has left the guild and is probably never coming back." Gramps' stare then turned cold as he said "I hope you are happy!" with that he turned and took out an envelope.

"Lucy left you some words do you want to hear them?" I look over at the rest of my team who nod "Yes" is the only word I say "Ok this is what she wrote:

_**Gray**__: Don't worry I'm not angry with you I know you disagreed with kicking me off the team. I'll miss you, you were like an older brother to me but stop denying that you like Juvia. It's obvious you like her so take good care of her ok?"_

I finish blushing Erza's hair colour when a blue haired mage flings herself at me, I stiffen for a bit but relax as the girl I (no longer secretly) like cries on my shoulder.

_**"Erza**__: My big sister, I always thought you would be there for me but you let me down. Even though I know this I can't stay mad at you, if you exclude this incident you __**were **__always there for me. I will never forget you."_

I see Erza looking horror-stricken that she is partly to blame for Lucy leaving

_**"Lisanna**__: Don't worry I don't blame you, we might have become good friends if I didn't leave, do me a favour and take care of the Idiotic team Natsu."_

I see Lisanna smirk as if she doesn't care what Lucy has to say to 'I really don't like her' I think to myself.

_**"Natsu**__: YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU KISS LISANNA IN FRONT OF ME. YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALISE I LIKE YOU, YOU THICK-HEADED BASTARD. Make sure you look after Lisanna, and don't get into fights with gray. Oh and stop crying you over emotional idiot, I loved you, now I'm not so sure."_

when she called him over emotional I looked over to see him holding back tears. When Master finished he had tears pouring down his face along with half the guild, I heard rain pelt the windows and looked a Juvia to she her crying her heart out. I took in everyone's crying faces while wondering what was going to happen to the guild.

_**Authors Note: **_

_** Sorry it took me so long to update I was walking **_

_**down the stairs with my laptop **_

_**when I missed a step and fell down, in doing so **_

_**I broke my right hand. **_

_**Hehehe oops T.T **_

_**Please R&R and thanks to the reviews for the last chapters :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: New . . . friends? **_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Mousike," I said to Sting "That's where I'm going to train." Sting smiles at me "That's good there's a big forest there where we can practice, Can you go on ahead? I need to head back to the guild and tell Master I'm back. I'll also have to take a job so nothing will be suspicious It'll take me 3 moths is that ok?" I think that over and decide that while he's away I will train to make myself stronger so I won't disappoint him.

Hmm, I wonder why I don't want to disappoint him? Well, nevermind it can't be important. I nod to Sting telling him that I agree. We start talking about nothing in particular when the train starts moving and Sting doubles over in pain, wait . . . he can't have motion sickness, can he?

Taking a closer look it's pretty obvious what's wrong and I hold in my laughter knowing it would not be appreciated. I pulled him onto the seat and lay his head on my lap, getting the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. I shrug my shoulders and place my fingers through his hair, 'Wow' I think his hair is actually really soft, I'm enjoying it when I accidentally brush my finger against his ear and hear Sting moan. At that my whole body tenses up.

_**Stings P.O.V:**_

Lucy pulls me onto her lap and starts running her fingers through my hair and it feels really good, then her fingers brush against my ear making me moan; damn, why my ears?! they're really sensitive! "Sting?..." I hear her whisper. And I do the thing any brave, honourable man would do; I pretend to be asleep. _**(A.N I loved writing that! Hehe)**_

I feel her relax and continue stroking my hair until I fall asleep.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP**_

I wake and see Lucy shaking me "It's time for me to get off, I'll see you in three months Kay?" I mentally sigh this was going to be a long, long 3 months I stood up and hugged her "Take care Blondie" she pushes me away and gives me a cute smile and I blush. She steps off the train and gives me one last look before saying "Bye Stingy Bee!" she sticks her tongue out and runs away I smile to myself as the train doors close.

_**ANOTHER TIME SKIP**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

'This forest is ginormous' I look around for ages trying to find a decent places to train when I hear some quite sobbing I walk towards it and see a little purple Exceed dressed in an Indian style dress "You ok? Do you need any help?" The Exceed turns to me and wipes her tears "Um . . . I'm Lost do you think you could help? I'll help you in return. Oh yeah, my names Kinnara it's nice to meet you."

"Don't worry I'll help" I say lifting her up "I'm looking for somewhere to train; It needs to be a clearing and have water beside it and my names Lucy" She smiled "Theirs a place like that beside where I live I'll show you around" I nod and we head off looking for Kinnaras home.

"Hey is it okay if I give you a nickname? Like, Hmmm . . . I know Kina?" she looks at me and gives a nod. I smile and we make our way towards Kinas home. When we finally reach it I'm astonished the place is absolutely amazing; there's a cave further back behind that looks to be pretty big we are also beside the sea I turn to Kina and give her a hug "It's perfect" she laughs at me and sits on my shoulder.

We've been training for the last 2 or 3 hours when I hear a sudden flapping noise and look up to see something golden? drop to the ground. When it reaches the ground it bows down and I hear a deep rumbling noise "Lucy-sama" I sweatdrop as it continues "My name is Sophronia, I'm the Elemental dragon, it's nice to finally meet you my Queen" I freeze.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" with that I fainted.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a golden dragon standing worriedly before me, I slowly stand up and turn to the dragon, Sophronia "Why did you call me Lucy-sama?" I asked getting straight to the point, Sophronia smiled at me and replied "That's because your mother was the Dragon Queen-" she was interrupted by a small sweet voice "She was also the Fairy Queen"

I looked towards the small voice and saw a purple glow "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Musa I'm your cousin" I looked at the little purple fairy in surprise "Wait, how do I know your telling the truth" I asked suspiciously

"Because your someone altered your memories of when you were younger. Well that's where I come in I can return your memories as this is what Layla wanted." "Wait my mum wanted this?" I was shocked and wanted to know why my mum hadn't told me before "Yes, it was for your own protection."

I paused and turned to Kina "What do you think?" she seemed shocked that I asked her but still answered the question "I think you should get your memories back after all it is a part of you whether you know it or not" I was surprised at the wise words Kina said. But trusting in my new friend I turned to Musa "Please give me back my memories"

Musa nodded and started saying a chant:

_ "Oh heavenly fairy, I ask of thee,_

_grant me the power to help _

_those who need the seal undone. _

_To cut the ropes _

_to break the bonds_

_and . . . _

_SHATTER THE LOCKS"_

I suddenly felt a lot of memories rush towards me. I remember going to a strange place where I met. . . um . . . MUSA! Oh yeah and I remember the time I met the Dragons too yikes that was scary no more like terrifying. After the memories that were completly erased came the altered ones, the one of my real past the ones that scared the shit out of me.

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Lucy is surrounded by a glowing light and she seems to be smiling softly, but that smile is suddenly wiped off her face and she starts squirming about. "Musa, is that supposed to happen?" Sophronia asks "I don't know, Layla said it might hurt her so maybe. . ." She trailed off as the two watched on as Lucy's moving about became more frantic and she suddenly let out a blood curdling scream Sophronia moved towards Lucy but was stopped by a crying Musa "Don't if you touch her now, she may lose every memory she ever had and end up like a vegetable" As the two stood to the sideline the glow faded and Lucy dropped to the ground they quickly made their way toward her only to stop dead in their tracks at hearing the name that turned their blood cold and their knees to jelly ". . . Zer- . . . Zeref"

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**Hahaha, Yes I've come back **_

_**after a week and a half only to **_

_**leave you on a cliff hanger. **_

_**Sorry about not uploading for a while **_

_**I had tests. Key word being HAD, YAY! **_

_**Well anyway thank you so so so so so **_

_**much for the reviews. I tried to replie (did I spell that right?) **_

_**to everyone who sent me one, if I didn't **_

_**then I'm really sorry, but please R&R**_

_**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE LIKE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**_

_**OK I REALISED I SPELLED ZEREF WRONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER I'M SORRY! I CHANGED A FEW REALLY IMPORTANT DEATILS SO RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTERS!  
**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: Numbers 1 & 2 **_

_**LUCY'S P.O.V **_

I wake up and turn to Musa and Soph who tell me that I'm going to go and train with both. I turn to look at Soph "So what you're saying is that you want me to train with you for 1 and a half months and then Musa for another 1 and a half months; and not only do you want me to train with you, you expect me to learn every type of Dragon/Fairy magic there is? No way impossible!"

Musa laughs "Don't worry a day here is 6 months in the Dragon world and it's the same for the Fairy world and it'll be easier than you think when I did that spell I also unlocked the power that was sealed by your mum. Before this you only had 5% of your original power"

I sweat dropped you mean I still have 95% of my power unused I thought to myself "OK I'll train with you but I don't know if I can live up to your expectations" Musa gave me an evil smile "Don't worry I'll make sure you will" I shuddered and asked Sophronia who I was training with first.

"You'll be training with me first." I smiled and nodded as we left for the dragon world, my mind occupied with thoughts of my past.

* * *

_**TO THE SPIRIT WORLD LOKE'S P.O.V** _

"I'm going with you!" demanded about ten different spirits. I sighed. I knew when I told everyone what had happened at the guild there would be chaos but this was something completely different. Everyone wanted to go punch some sense back into fairy tail.

"um, excuse me, sorry" said Aries as we all turned to her she continued "sorry, but um Lucys memories have um returned" with that sentence everyone stopped shouting and bickering to smile. "Does that mean she remembers us too?" asked a new voice, I turned to see Libra and Pisces.

"Yes she probably remembers having all 12 zodiac keys" I say they both smiled at each other when Libra said in a really sweet voice "I kinda wanna go talk to Fairy Tail and kill them all" she gave a high-pitched giggle while everyone else backed away and she continued "But only Leo, Aquarius, Virgo and Capricorn should go"

That got shouts of protest from the spirits not included "SHUT UP!" libra shouted "Taurus you can't go you would get distracted by the girls, Aries you're to shy . . ." she explained why each spirit should and shouldn't go and in the end everyone reluctlently agreed with Libra's logic.

With who was going out of the way us 4 went to Fairy Tail, Aquarius stormed up to the door and got Virgo to tunnel under the guild to get in. I shot Capricorn a worried look both girls were really pissed, but all I got in return was a shoulder shrug. We entered the hole Virgo made and popped up in a dark corner of the building to watch the guild.

I was surprised to see the guild split in two, one side consisted of Natsu, Erza, Lisanna and other members such as Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Mira, Elfman and other random members. The second half consisted of Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo, Master, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Cana, Gildarts, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Laki, Wakaba and the others.

The first half was partying and having fun while the second half was depressed and most of which were crying. I felt a sudden rush of anger and saw 3 other furious spirits staring at Natsu. I and 2 other spirits leapt from the shadows and attacked the happy half of the guild.

"Stop" shouted Natsu when I punched him "why are you doing this?" I pulled back and I gave a bitter laugh "Because of Lucy she was so sad but she kept it to herself, she didn't want to annoy or bother any of her family. She hoped you would stop ignoring her and everything would go back to normal but you just kept at it" I punched him again "You speak of how precious family is yet you ignored your own, you left her with no one , to be isolated, alone, to feel hated she was always made to feel this way by her own family"

Aquarius slapped Lisanna "You, it's all your fault again" Lisanna held a hand to her cheek in horror "Shut up! You're not one to talk! You were rude to Lucy and always went against her words!" Aquarius froze thinking back on how she treated Lucy, never showing care even when she was nearly collasping "Now why don't you stop faking a good spirt and leave Lucy's side?" after hearing this Aquarius got a giant tic mark on her forhead and raised her jar flooding the whole guild. Once finished with her attack she crumpled to the floor and cried.

The spirits still didn't stop attacking and Virgo kicked Mira in the stomach "She thought of you as her older sister and you let her down yet again!" Virgo also broke down in tears. I jumped off Natsu and ran to my sister Virgo and hugged her while whispering comforting words. Capricorn who had stood on the sidelines stepped forward and carried Aquarius over too we sat and comforted them until a small voice spoke up.

"What do you guys mean again?" I freeze and turn to glare at the speaker 'till I realise that it's Levy. I gave a small bitter-sweet smile "I can't tell you, if I do and you don't have your original memories you could die." I saw shock flicker through the guilds expression before I continued "Don't worry I won't say, but the only person powerful enough to give you back your original memories not the ones No. 1 gave you is Lucy." I was interrupted by Natsu "What do you mean she's the only one powerful enough? she's pretty weak."

Capricorn just turned around and gave him a glare that had Erza cowering. "Idiot," hissed my sister "while you and the guild just had your memories altered she had 95% of her powers sealed away, and the most she ever used was 3%" that left the guild speechless. Aquarius butted in turning to Levy and the sad part of the guild "She got her power restored so when she's finished up with Musa and Sophronia she'll come restore your memories -wait a minuet . . ." she trailed of before shouting "OH SHIT, OH FUCKING HELL, BASTARD ABOVE" I was shocked when she suddenly became very vocal and the snapped her head around to me "Leo she got her memories back right?" I nodded "So not only does she remember bastard No.1 she also remembers No.2 aswell"

_**NORMAL P.O.V **_

The guild was completely silent for a moment before every spirit started using the most colourful vocabulary the guild had ever heard. Suddenly there was a flash of bright and more spirits appeared and one wearing a veil (Libra) took charge "We were watching from the spirit world we need to talk to the king as soon as possible because when Lucy regained her memories _they_ started moving." Once again the spirits showed their colourful vocabulary before they all disappeared expect Loke. He turned around and a serious, solemn expression was on his face "You better pray Lucy finishes her training in time because if not the worlds going to end and their's nothing _-not a thing_ you can do to stop it" He said quietly before vanishing and leaving a stunned guild in his wake.

_**NOTE: **_

_**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I DROPPED MY LAPTOP **_

_**AND BROKE IT SO I HAVE TO USE MY SISTERS **_

_**BUT SHE'S ON IT AAAALLLL THE TIME SO I RARELY GET A CHANCE! SORRY! **_

_**BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER :) **_

_**IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW ;)  
**_

_**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO MACIE FOR THE BIT WITH AQUARIUS AND LISANNA**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **_

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

Wow! the Dragon worl is really cool looking (even though I've seen the dragons they were in human form and didn't tell me their elements), there is different types of landscapes all over the place; I see what looks like a purple lake that has bubbles popping every second surrunded by caves, I can see a metal wastland beside the lake 'I wonder who lives there?' I thought sarcastically

I saw a forest on fire but the fire never spread any futher than it did at the start, I saw a place covered in shadows that was made from the place beside it which was a, well it was so bright and too much light for me to see clearly, next I noticed a large cave with rows and rows and rows of strange plants that I'd never seen before and a clear blue lake behind it

Behind the lake was a land of snow, ice and crystals tearing my sight away from the clod land scape I noticed a ginormous forest covered in every type of tree that ever existed, beside the forest their was a grey cloud that covered the next landscape but I coud hear thunder and lightining coming from the clouds

A little bit away was a large mountian that had a series odd complex caves and I knew that if I shouted hello I was sure to get a reply, then I saw a golden gate with all the zodiac signs on it and a flat land with a lot trees with stars on them, my eyes suddenly focused in a volcano that looked ready to erupt but also didn't seem as if it would

Near by was a cave that was covered in darkness and was eeirly silent, next I saw a rocky landscape with trees scattered around it and various animals wondering around, finally my eyes stopped on our destination which is in the middle of all the other lands it was a massive palace with what looked like thousand and thousands of rooms and a beautiful garden at the back and a lovely walkway up to the entrence we flew down and I exchanged a look with Kina as Soph turns into a beautiful woman in her early twenties with waist lenght brown hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a pair of brown jeans and a red and pink top. We entered the palace and Soph led me to a strange room filled with 15 other people.

_**(A.N I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHAT THE DRAGONS LOOK LIKE IN THEIR HUMAN FORM SO LOOK ON MY PROFILE I HAVE SOME PICS OF THEM)**_

"Lucy, these are the other dragons who will train you they are each the leader or family of their clan/group of dragons" I looked at all the people and and noticed two sets of twins and two girls around my age. I noticed that the rest of the dragons were older, and don't get me wrong when I say older they are all in their early twenties.

I stop looking at each of the people and turn my attention to a dark purple haired lady as she stuck out her hand "Hi . . . I'm Toxia" she said really slowly and dreamally "Poision, . . . Dragon . . . nice . . . to meet . . . you" I sweat dropped and a red haired man said "C'mon Toxia if you intruduce yourself like that your gonna scare the poor girl"

Toxia tilted her head to the side and said "Did I . . . do . . . something wrong?" 'OMG how cute I thought' and I saw every guy in the room blush and the red haired guy got a nose bleed when I saw this I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself laughing and I saw a white haired girl and a pair of brown haired girl twins do the same, the attempt to do so was futile though as all four of us caught each others eyes and burst into a fit of giggles drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

We kept laughing for awhile and managed to get it down to chuckling, the first to calm herself was the white haired girl she waited untill I stopped laughing to say "My names Yuuki I think we're gonna be good friends" I nodded "Yeah I think so too my names Lucy" she smiled and said "Well I better introduce my parents. See the white haired woman being hugged by the sleepy blue haired guy? well their my parents my mum is Twinkle the Crystal dradon and my dad is Icy the Water/Ice dragon"

I turned twords the two in question "Um, don't take this the wrong way but aren't you a little young to have a daughter that age?" Icy burst out laughing "I like her" then he curled up at my feet and fell asleep. "Sorry about that Lucy sama" said Twinkle "It's okay but please just call me Lucy" she smiled "Okay Lucy, and the reason we look this young is because we age differently than humans but in human years Yuuki is 15 and Icy and me are twenty-four"

I nodded and the girl twins walked up to me "We're Billogiatail and Ethanistia" they said together "lets laugh again sometime" I smiled and they hugged me another pair of twins walked up they looked the same except one had white hair and the othe had black hair "Hi I'm Weissloiga Light dragon and this is my twin Skiadrum" he gestured to the black haired boy who nodded "Shadow dragon" I smiled and said hello before they were pushed away by a over exicted red haired man "Hello I'm -" I held up a hand to stop him "Let me guess your Igneel the fire dragon" he nodded his head and sat in the corner of the room with a depressed aurora mumbling about how he didn't get to introduce himself.

I then turned to a black haired man with metal pericings "and you must be Metalicana" all the dragons looked surprised that I knew these two dragons but Metalicana just humphed while I turned to a blue haired lady "and you're Grandeeney" she nodded and I lastly turned to another black haired man "And YOU!" he looked really frightened as I said this while all the other dragons looked confused and a little fightened "

Ah you see I'm sorry about that it was because . . ." he trailed off as my glare intenseified and all the dragons shrunk back and Icy woke up he looked at me then the black haired man "um, Lucy? why are do you look like you're going to kill him?" he asked "He attacked me and my guild on our founders island and attempted to kill us and probably would have succeded if it weren't for our strong will to protect our Nakama and Mavis' spell"

All the dragons looked shocked and he was suddenly hit by lighting and molten lava turned and saw two angry dragons/humans "Um, I'm gonna guess you're the lightening dragon" I said pointing at a blond haired man "and your the lava dragon" I continued turning to point at the red haired girl who ran forward "Yup it's really nice to meet you and I'm sorry about Acnologia, but how do you know Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney?" "Oh that's cause I'm friends with Wendy and Gajeel" Grandeeney and Metalicana looked suprised and asked how they were and how I met them so told them they were fine and that they were in my guild.

"But that doesn't explain how you know Igneel and I'm Sparky Lightining Dragon" When I heard that my expression turned dark and a voice said "I can hear your pain" I turned with a WHAT-THE-FUCK-WHO-ARE-YOU-YOU-PEDOPHILE-STALKER face to see a purple and blue haired man "I'm Echo" I sighed and told them my story of what happened from my mama's death untill now. Then they showed me to my room and the next morning we set about to training

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE **_

_**OKAY I KNOW IT WAS A BORING CHAPTER AND I'M REALLY SORRY **_

_**BUT I NEEDED TO INTRODUCE THE DRAGONS **_

_**STING SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ASWELL AS ROGUE AND EXCEEEDS **_

_**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVOURITES SO **_

_**SO SO SO SO MUCH AND TO Eeveexme FOR THE DRAGONS NAME! **_

_**PLEASE R&R **_

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR ANYTHING PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW**_


End file.
